


In The Pale Moonlight

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little alone time for the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Pale Moonlight

The first time Cho Chang realises how much she wants to pull Fleur Delacourt somewhere that people won't see her when she kisses her is when she comes across the girl standing outside in the pale moonlight. The ball is still going on inside but Cho doesn't want to dance, she wants to watch this girl. She smiles to herself as she moves down the steps, moving closer to Fleur, she says nothing, only brings the girl with her. Fleur seems interested, she follows Cho quietly and, as the two stand looking out at the moonlight, now safely sheltered in the cover of the small hidey-hole under the steps, it is Fleur who moves closer. Cho smiles, draws her closer, kisses her. Cho is smiling as Fleur mews softly and arches under her touch, she moves to pull Fleur closer, pushing the girl's dress up, just enough to give her some access, the girl has not bothered with underwear and Cho smirks, drops to her knees and settles to what she loves best. Fleur arches again and mewls, her soft sound echoing out even as Cho enjoyed her beauty in the moonlight.


End file.
